mtchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddie
Freddie Freddie, also known as the first real superhero. Is the co-founder of XxX and the most powerful human in the galaxy. He serves as the main character throughout the story and is the character with the most character development. Background Freddie was born on the Krim island after the Chernobyl disaster. He was born to a poor woman in an almost abandoned village. throughout the years freddie learned to survive in the harsh enviroment of the apocalyptic krim. He lived in a cave for several years, nurtoring him self on fish and wildlife. He was later found online by the SCI-FI nerd S.A.I on the forum of MySpace (when it was still popular). After several disscusions about superpowers he decided to meet S.A.I in Berlin. After Freddie showed his powers to S.A.I (which was getting an erection of awe) they both decided to team up. Mostly because S.A.I had no life, and freddie was all alone. The friendship between S.A.I and Freddie was the start of the XxX program started by Jens, the leader of NATO. to battle the evil HYRE and Cyborg-Siv. Freddie and S.A.I later handpicked the members that should join XxX. Powers and abilities Freddie was the second baby of an unkown woman. The woman had given birth to an unkown child before freddie. The child had died of cancer because of the high levels of radiation. So when freddie was born he was immune to radiation, and he had adapted himself to consume it as an energy source. He has proven on several occations to be one of the strongest characters in the universe. Because he can consume radiation, he was given extrodianry powers. like the ability to fly at hypersonic speeds, like the time he flew around the sun 13 in five minuttes to test his limits. He has occationaly flown faster than light. His top speed was reached under his final fight with Cyborg-Siv. which was confirmed by Mecha-Thomas to be 17x faster than light, but both Mecha-Thomas and Dr. Simenson says he can move even faster. when he breaches the light barrier, his body transformes into Tacyon particles and becomes pure energy. He has in several occations proven to lift tremedous amounts of weight. Like when he Benchpressed the moon just to prove that he was the world strongest man. though it is not confirmed who is the strongest between Mecha-Thomas and Freddie. Because of his high levels of radiation that resides inside his body. He can manipulate his energy to his will. allowing him to use teleknisis, and fire dense beams of radiation. Freddie has proven to be exepitonal in Martial Arts, He was trained by the alien race antrox on the planet Parrorum in the Sirius solar system. He has also been trained by Alex Rider in several other human martial arts. Freddie has been able to connect his hand-to-hand skills in unison with his powers. like his nuclear punch, which Freddie gathers energy inside his hand or leg. then punches at the speed of light. the punch is so powerful that it creates a nuclear explotion. which can be messured to be around 200 megaton of TNT. Trivia Freddie is the only human with supernatural abilities without the help of technology. His favorite food is Grilled Beef with Pomes Frites. He loves to fight against worthy opponents. and has only been beaten on two occations: his first battle agains Cyborg-Siv, and Mecha-Thomas in their 4th sparring session. His theme song that were chosen from the author is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds. His favorite sport is MMA.